Hone Hone no Mi
The Hone Hone no Mi (ほねほねの実, Lit. "Bone-Bone Fruit") is a type that allows the user to create and manipulate bones. It is said to lie somewhere in the around .Cold Pursuit:Jack tell's his fellow pirates they have to retrieve the Hone Hone no Mi from Amazon Lily.The Calm Sea:Talia tells the Black Widow Pirates where to look for the fruit. Pirates of the Black Widow crew have set out to find the fruit. The one to eat the fruit becomes a Skeleton Human (はっこつ間, Hakkotsu Ningen), the fruit was eaten by Buster D. Zack.Break My Bones:Zack eats the fruit to prevent Myst from getting it. Etymology *'Hone' (ほね) means "Bone" in Japanese. Appearance Prior to actually seeing the Hone Hone no Mi himself, Zack was actually under the impressed that it looked like an orange. Which when he saw it made him feel dumb when he figured out it was in the same shape as a bone.Break My Bones: Zack feels stupid for not expecting the fruit to look like a bone. As mentioned the Hone Hone no Mi takes the appearance of a bone with multiple scriggly long along its struggle. Strengths and Weaknesses Strength The main strength of Hone Hone no Mi is its ability to replicate and manipulate any bone of the body.South Blue Ops:Zack starts forcefully growing his bones. The user can manipulate the bones in his or her body, as well as create bones on any surface so long as the surface is not seastone. This was first shown when Zack infiltrated a marine ship and forced the bones of his arms to grow out like blades which were then used to cut down the naval officers.South Blue Ops:Zack begins to grow bones out of his arm to cut down his opponents. By extension, Zack has increased durability. He can take way more attacks than any normal human and sometimes even cause damage to his opponent's own body from their attacks on him. Fighting him in hand to hand combat can be risky as if an opponent touches an area of his body that has been hardened, their bones could break and/or in rare cases shatter. Thanks to his ability to be able to extend his bones well beyond normal lengths, Zack is able to fight at ridiculously long ranges. He can also summon small pellets of bones to spray to keep his targets at bay like a pistol that possess enough penetrating force to rip through their skin. Because of his extensive training, Zack has become a threat in many different styles of combat, keeping his opponent(s) guessing as to how his next attack will come. Perhaps another one of his strengths is his ability to make constructs out of his bones. This was first shown when he made nets from the bones that grew from his fingertips for supplementary purposes.South Blue Ops:Bone Net protects him and Bigby from the slashes. He can also create constructs for offensive uses, a couple bone blades, and gauntlet around his hand to increase the power behind his punches.Get Down Busters, We're Here!: Zack uses Gunatelete for the first time. Weaknesses Usage Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Techniques * : After smashing his hands together and locking his fingers up, he pulls them apart and bones began to grow from the tips of his fingers. By separating his two hands the bones grow longer in size, crossing and overlapping each other creating a net.South Blue Ops:Zack prepares this technique. The bones were strong enough to protect against slashes coming from Middwun's attack.South Blue Ops:Bone Net protects him and Bigby from the slashes. * : Growing bones from his wrist, Zack can order them to cover his hand in an armor-like fashion to create what appears to be a gauntlet.Get Down Busters, We're Here!: Zack utilizes Bone Gauntlet for the first time. With his gauntlet, his physical strength increases beyond what he is able to do normally. For a first time use, he was able to push Marine Captain Velour Sasha back from touching Bitter Rosemary. Usage Trivia * References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Sigma's Devil Fruits